


The Color Of Love.

by saintsand



Category: Apocalyptica, Apofans, Romance - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalyptica - Freeform, Cellist, Cello, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Slash, apocalyptica fanfiction, eicca toppinen - Freeform, male sex, perttu kivilaakso - Freeform, sade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsand/pseuds/saintsand
Summary: "When I was led to youI knew you were the one for meI swear the whole world could feel my heartbeatWhen I lay eyes on youYou wrapped me up inThe color of love."Disclaimer: This work it completely fiction, with no intent to disrect or harm the subjects in the story.





	The Color Of Love.

Free evening. The first one since a really long time. I was sitting on the couch drinking beer and looking at the TV screen. The dimly lit light from the standing lamp illuminated the darkness in the room.

I took a sip from the bottle, resting my legs on a low, wooden table. I could not find a place for myself in my home after this intense tour. Suddenly, the whole bedlam, which accompanied me during that year - stopped. I was alone in my flat with nothing more than my own thinking. My thoughts did not leave me, when I was running every morning. I composed more. The music sheets lay in what I’ve wanted to say for a long time. To admit myself of what I really felt.

If it could be easier... - I sighed softly.

I closed my eyes, tilting my head back. Memories caught me. They were rolling again inside my head. This tour was different... Different for me, because I’ve started to see much more things, than before. 

I caught your blue eyes more often, when we were on stage. You gave me one of those beautiful smiles, reserved only for me. We talked a lot when the rest of the band lay down to sleep. You told me about Kirsi and your relationship with her. I know how much you love her and my tiny heart stopped for a moment. I wasn’t jealous, because I know that you are happy. I loved to see this reflections in your baby blue eyes. We talked a lot about music. Although I have heard between the lines, that somehow you talked about us. About how good you felt, when we’re spending time with each other. We hugged more often. I was leaning my head against your wide shoulder, savoring this moment inside my heart. I loved the smell of your pale skin and the low tone of your voice, which causing shivers at the bottom of my back. I loved when you emphasized my name. I loved to make you laugh, when you had a bad day. It wasn’t impossible to notice, that we were very close to each other. Sometimes I felt your hot breath on my face, which immediately made me want to take you in my arms and kiss you to lose breath. I'm not sure what you saw in my eyes at this one moment, but I’m sure that you must have guessed. Being close to you made me want to scream with happiness or want to make love with you in much more passionate way. I suspected that something had to change between us during this tour, or that I damn wanted to believe in this change ...

I found myself writing down your name on my music sheets with a pencil during the composing session. It was not important, that the pencil is erasable, because your name was already written in my heart. I loved to looking at you. I loved watching you playing in cello. Your way of playing is more like rock, more brutal. You’re playing with more rhythmic precision, what makes me want to play even more beautiful. I want to play more gorgeous, because you are next to me. I want to play more ravishing just for you ...

Sometimes, when you passed me on stage, you touched my shoulder. Delicate, meaningless gestures that few people could noticed, and for me they were everything. You touch me, I want you, but we both were too afraid to finally admit it.

The sun loved your light skin, leaving golden freckles and light beige tan. I loved the contrast between the shades of your skin. My skin has always been milky white. I loved that moment when your jeans went right below your hips, showing this beautiful contrast. The darker shade of the tan, mixed with brighter, and I gazed with delight on your nicely drawn narrow hips. About this hips I have so often dreamed of.

The sound of the entry phone rang me out of my reverie. I frowned. I did not expect guests. Eicca left for a holiday with his family. The rest of the guys are doing right now another projects and co-operations. 

I walked to the door, hearing my own heart beating. Who the bloody hell is gonna miss me? - I thought ironically. Just now I realized that it was heavily raining. The silence broke the sound of the thunder and the rain hit harmoniously on the window sill.

I opened the door, looking at the figure standing in front of me. I widened my eyes, because the pleasure of surprise hit my own body. I certainly could not have expected this. I couldn’t expected to see him. My heart is starting to beat furiously. 

\- Eicca ... What are you doing here? - I asked quietly. First, I wanted to grab him in my arms and kiss him passionately. It had been less than a week since we had returned from the tour and I felt as though I had spent all eternity without him. The man was all wet from falling rain. His blue eyes looked at me attentively. There was something magnetic in them, something mysterious, which made me unable to turn my eyes. Without waiting for the answer I let him to my flat. I slammed the door behind me and muttered. - You were supposed to be on vacation and ...

His lower, husky voice interrupted me.

\- I was, but I came back earlier. I guess... It can’t wait.. - Eicca said. I chewed my lip and my heart beating almost madly. Something had to happen - I thought quickly.

\- Do you want to take a shower? You are soaked. - I said softly, trying to make my voice sound normal.  
   
Blonde man nodded, pulling his wet sneakers. After a moment, he gave me a briefcase, which he took behind his black, leather jacket.

\- I wrote this manuscript during my trip. I want to know what you are thinking about it.

That was not what I expected. Eicca Toppinen - workaholic. I watched his silhouette as I dug up the stairs. After a while I brought him a clean towel and clothes.

I sat down on the couch, and my eyes quickly ran through the notes. It was a beautiful song. Intense. Full of emotions. The beginning started with uncertain about the storm of feelings. Love, burning passion. Lust. I turned my head, seeing notes on the side of the sheet. "Love. Lust. Romance. P.? "

I frowned. What did Mr. Toppinen mean? - I asked to myself. I put down the notes. I shut down the television and switched on the radio. I shifted my gaze on the CD’s and chose one of them.

Sade's voice pierced the silence in the room. Her voice fit perfect. 

 

***

After the shower Eicca came down to my kitchen. His moist blond hair surrounded his pale face. I saw astonishment in his blue eyes, when he looked at the sushi prepared by me. He certainly did not expect it.

The harmonious sounds of music flowed from the speakers, when we sat side by side on the couch. I was trembling, almost the same as on my first date. What if he does not like it? What will he do when I tell him about my feelings? I bit my lower lip, watching my friend who tempted the first bit. I saw him swallow the bite and his eyes widened with a surprise.

\- This is delicious, Perttu! - he said quietly after a moment, in his low voice. My heart is beating faster. I hit with the proportion of ingredients. I did it! - I thought, smiling wide.

Sade's sensual voice in this one damn moment, talked about what I’ve wanted to tell him.

 

“When I was led to you  
I knew you were the one for me  
I swear the whole world could feel my heartbeat  
When I lay eyes on you  
You wrapped me up in  
The color of love”

 

I looked at his beautiful face, biting my lip. I was afraid to break the tension that was slowly growing between us by one damned word. I felt Eicca move closer to me and hugged me tighter. I could not turn my eyes. I knew from his face that he reads from me, like from the open book. I felt the blush slowly rise on my cheeks. What could I add if Sade's voice and my gaze told him everything.

\- Why ... Why did you come back earlier? I know you too well, certainly is not just about this composition, which is really emotional and beautiful. Did something happen, Eino? - I asked softly.  
    
Suddenly I felt his warm hand on my cheek. After a moment his husky, saucy voice pierced the unbearable silence between us.

\- Yes, that’s something happened, Perttu. - he said, staring deep into my eyes. - Since when do you love me? - he asked quietly, and my heart on that question accelerated his beating. Where should I start? - I asked myself, smiling uncertainly. I reached for tea and frowned my dark eyebrows. I never felt comfortable when I talked about emotions. Music was always first when it came to their expression. I took a sip of tea and started.

\- You know ... - I stopped suddenly, hearing that my voice is trembling. Damn, I could not even hide it. - At first I could not understand my feelings to you. It all overlaps with time. - I said softly, taking a sip from the cup. It was all related. I could not miss it. I chewed my lower lip and asked him. - Do you remember how I drank?

\- I remember, Pera. - he answered, hugging me tighter. I felt his warm body thrust into my side. He looked at me with his blue eyes. I remembered too well when my friend found me in this bloody pub. I did not come for the appointment. I have not slept all night. I barely stood on my own feet, and he ... He should fired me instead or being angry at me. But Eicca... Eicca just took me firmly in his arms and led me to his car. He drove me home. I did not even want to think about how I had to smell ... The mix of alcohol, tobacco and sweat did not sound amazing. Eicca was still beside me. He did not leave me. He hugged me tight as we left from his car. He led me up with the stairs to the bathroom, slowly taking my clothes off. I saw in his blue eyes a lot of care and warmth. I wounded him. I knew it, but ... How could I admit my feelings towards him? It was too heavy caliber. Anyway Eicca loved Kirsi. I sighed softly and added after a moment.

\- I realized it quite recently. The reason why I was drinking was not just with this situation with Laura. - I stopped and lifted my gaze. Eicca watched me carefully. I felt his warm hand. Now or never. I have to let it go. - I was afraid of mine feelings for you. They suddenly caught me. Overwhelmed. I was scared. You were my friend. You were nothing like a big brother, and I felt... - I broke off suddenly, feeling like the voice was dying inside my larynx. We drank green tea and I took a sip. I lowered my head, looking at my hands. I was afraid to break the tension that was clearly felt between us. After a moment I felt a blonde hand on my cheek. He ran his fingers over my skin, and I shivered under his touch. - God, Eicca! - I thought, chewing my lower lip. The heat moved over my body. I smiled uncertainly. Shit, Perttu! Say it to the end. - I thought, with a little angry at myself. 

 

\- I felt that I could make love with you. I was thinking about you. I wanted you. - I said quickly, in a hoarse voice, turning my face to him. - I could not understand it. After all, I loved sex with women, and here suddenly... - I paused, staring at his blue eyes, which expanded with my words. I only saw that he nod his head and smiled mysteriously, as if he understood well what I meant. - I was in shock. I was afraid. During sex, I thought about you. About how you must hauntingly moan ... - I muttered softly, blushing. I was breathing so fast, when I felt, my friend’s hands, which covered my face and looked deeply into my eyes. We were very close to each other, and my little heart - did not jump out of my chest. Eicca was not angry. His eyes gleamed in an incomprehensible way for me. He smiled, but otherwise. There was no hidden irony. He touched my cheek gently as if he was afraid, that he would scare me. Finally, I told him what was the reason for my first tattoo. I wanted to remember those heavy moments. About breaking up with my alcohol addiction and realizing feelings for my friend. I accepted them after a long struggle with myself.

The silence was interrupted only by Sade's sensual voice.

“Your love is king,  
crown you in my heart.  
”Your love is king.  
You're the ruler of my heart.  
Your kisses ring,  
round and round and round my head.  
Touching the very part of me.  
It's making my soul sing.  
I'm crying out for more.  
Your love is king.”

It could not last better song than this one now. I smiled uncertainly and after a moment I asked.

\- And since when...- I started, but Eicca interrupted me immediately.

\- Time has made me pretty much. I started to wonder when I actually felt something more to you. Emotions towards you were more intense than friendship. I certainly treated you differently than Mikko or Paavo. You were closer. - He said quickly, looking straight at my face. I froze, smiling uncertainly. It's probably a dream. Damn sleep dream and I’ll wake up soon. Eino's voice brought me back quickly. - I guess ... The moment when you had your crisis you made me realize how much you meant to me and how damn I was afraid of you. Over time, the intensity of emotion grew, and I ... I recently realized that I crave you. I want you so much. - He added with blushing. I just nodded affirmatively. I understood all too well what a shock it was. I tried to focus all my will power on a small, feminine body, but in my thoughts still appeared Eicca. His laughter. The way how he looks at me during the playin on cellos. Things which are completely non-sexual, but I could not get away from them. I paid attention to every detail. The way he picks his long blonde hair. The way how he smiles. Finally, George Michael's tempting voice came from the speakers. I leaned against the friend's shoulder as he turned his head. I froze. Our lips were divided by millimeters.

\- Would you let me... to show you heaven? - He asked sensually, piercing the instantaneous barrier. I laughed softly. I saw his blue eyes darken with lust and piercing emotions. George Michael forces to act ... I chewed my lower lip and then added a flash in my eyes.

\- You can do anything with me today. - I reached for his cheek. I could feel his hot skin under my long fingers. I came so close to him that my lips almost touched his.

It was just a moment, when Eicca took me by the neck and pulled me tighter. Finally, we broke this damn distance. We found ourselves. I felt his full lips. I responded immediately, feeling a bloody bang in my ears. Next I could not believe it. I was afraid it was one of those wet dreams, where I would wake up and just wait for that damned disappointment. Eicca was on me. I felt a pleasant weight of his body on my skin. I could not get away from him. I sighed into his lips, surrendering to him completely. He answered me more brutally, fervently. It's not a dream. It is not a dream. He wants me. Eicca needs me. - I repeated this in my head as a mantra. I loved the kisses. They inspired. They could express more than any words. They were for me, like music. Their intensity changed with their persistence. And Eicca was kissing well. Damn good. I did not wonder about Kirsi. I understood it all too well, which was almost immediately accepted by his statement. Eino was one of a kind. Amazing musician. Friend. He had a lot of interests. I moved the tongue over his full lips. I did not wait for an invitation. Our tongues were intertwined in fervent dance. I felt like a friend's broad palms, covering me tighter at the waist. I was excited. I heard Eino's soft sigh, when he pulled away from me, staring at my face. He had reddened lips from the recent touch of our insatiable mouths. After a moment he leaned over me and whispered.

\- You are unique, Perttu. - He whispered in a tremulous voice, trying to catch a breath. - You do not even know how much I want to. How much I love you You are crazy and free to conquer the whole world, but at the same time shy and modest. - He added quietly, leaning heavily on his elbows. - Do you like how I kiss you? - Eicca asked with amused in his blue eyes, staring at my face with burning attention. As if he was looking for answers in my eyes. He kissed me again, and I sighed in his mouth. I was paralyzed. I felt almost the same as before my first sex. Delight did not want to pass, and each passing moment intensified new experiences. Eicca had soft, slightly moist lips which, after a moment, pulled open. I froze for a moment, but after a while I answered him, sliding my tongue between his lips. I trembled under the touch of his broad hands. We were violent. His tongue moved in my mouth slowly. He studied me. He fell for me. I was excited by this moment of tension and my recollections flooded me with an amazing wave. It's just a kiss, and I'm under him, shivering. I certainly did not expect such intense reactions. I liked sex with women, but with him ... There was not even a comparison.

Eicca suddenly pulled me up tightly and with one smooth movement he pulled my shirt off. He looked at me with dreamy eyes. I guess he was just as surprised as I was. He smiled slightly as he pushed my long hair away from my neck.

After a moment I felt his tongue on my neck. He was looking for a place where he sensed my crazy pulse. Without asking, he bit me hard, and I moaned loudly, nailing my nails into his arm. I wanted more. I did not wait long. Eicca obviously teased with me, extending my patience to the limit. I could feel his lips over my collarbone. His tongue moved slowly over my hot skin. It was a moment, one damn moment when my sigh turned into a throaty groan. The man hugged me tight. I was completely delight by him. I felt as he embraced me, pulling me tightly to his own body. He kissed me on my chest, leaving a wet trail behind. Then he add his tongue. I blew under his touch. I wanted to feel him. Touch him. Touch his gorgeous hot skin, but Eicca just imbibed with me and my growing lust.

\- Please Eicca, please... take your shirt off. - I rasped lower with desperate for feel him.  
   
\- Did you forget something, Pera? - he asked temptingly. 

I laughed softly.

\- Well... I think I need a little reminder. - I said quickly. I wanted to add something else, but Eicca closed my mouth with a brutal kiss. I did not count the time. There was only him and his touch. I surrendered completely. Nothing mattered. Only him. His reactions. This moment when he sighed in a lower voice, which causing my body to frenzy. Without waiting for the invitation, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Strongly, quickly, hearing his muffled moan. The time is passed and my friend kissed me much more fervently. I dug my nails firmly into his neck. He acted magnetically on me, like a good harmony. He reads from me like from the open book. He sought me, my reactions, sensed what I could like. And God... That guy was not wrong.

Finally he broke away from me with a throaty moan. He’s watching my face. Och, please, don’t punish me with a longer waiting - I thought, biting my lower lip. I was breathing fast.

\- You said ... - he murmured softly. I heard that his voice is hoarse. - You said I could do anything with you. - he began.

God! At least! - I thought with a smile. I was thirsty for his touch. If only he could knew what I felt at this moment ...

\- Take your clothes off. Take them for me. - he suddenly ordered with a hard, tremulous voice. I looked at him with astonishment, biting my lower lip. Och, right! Eicca likes kinky stuff. - I thought, getting up from him. I felt his insistent gaze. I breathed out loud and brushed my long hair. I was nervous, so I tried to hide it.

\- It’s getting hot here, Eicca. Don’t you think, so? - I asked with amusement. Eicca laughed quietly. I saw him scrutinize my body with his darker of lust blue eyes. I unbuttoned my belt with a lengthy movement. I did not let go of his face. He was fascinated. He was fascinated by me ... - I thought, feeling like a hot wave flooding incredible slowly inside my own body. Still, I felt a slight confusion. Well... We saw each other naked not once, but now the context was completely different.

\- First time I make a striptease, before the guy, who wants me. - I whispered softly, lowering my gaze. It will not be easy, my Dear. You want me, but I don’t want to hurry. You need a little suffer. - I thought.

\- Go with it, Perttu! - he said frisky. I saw his darker eyes, when I took off my trousers. Eicca looked at me with growing lust. Oh Lord, have mercy, how much he excites me. 

\- Boxers too. - he added in a thirsty voice. I hesitated. - Come on, Pera, what are you waiting for? - he asked rhetorically. I saw him watching the way of my hands, which are slowly moving on my boxer's rubber band. Not so fast, my dear. I looked at him carefully. He had slightly reddened cheeks. His darkish blue eyes are amplified by lust. I looked at his crotch - I knew right away. I smiled wryly, temptingly. I wanted to teased with him a little bit more. If you want me so badly, you should make me, but now take your ass from the couch! - I thought.

Despite on my efforts it did not take so long. After a while I found myself in the arms of my beloved, who hugged my body tightly, hissing straight into my ear. 

\- You are my prize today, Perttu. I will not ask you several times for one, damn thing.

I sighed softly, but after a while I froze, feeling Eicca’s hand clenching tightly on the bulge of my underwear. Spasm of pleasure shook my body. I was moaning loudly, tilting my head back.

\- Do you feel how you are acting on me? - he asked rhetorically, pulling me tighter by my hips. I chewed my lower lip, feeling his standing boner on my own stomach. - We both want it so hard and you prolong undressing to the impossible way. - he added. Eicca watched me carefully. I saw in his eyes a burning flame of desire.

\- Do it. - he paused, adding after a moment with his tremulous voice. - Do it for me.

His sudden tone rapid my heartbeat. I felt this tension between us, which grew higher with passing time. I wanted more. I wanted his skin. Slowly I slid down my boxers and threw them on the pile of clothes next to me. His blue gaze shifted slowly through my body. I spread my hands and bite my lower lip. I'm all yours - I thought, hearing his quiet sigh, when he stopped his gaze on my hips.

\- Kneel down. - I heard his low, hoarse voice. I looked at him with astonishment, still smiling temptingly. Eicca put his hands on my face and kissed me fervently. I responded with a sigh, feeling his hands moving down my back. He’s hammering his nails along the way and stopped when he squeezed my buttocks. I trembled under his touch when he said again.

\- Kneel down, Perttu. Or should I have force you? - He asked with a smile. - You know I'm stronger than you, and it would be just a moment to - He broke off, and I flew away, when I felt his hand slowly move over my hard and wet from excited muscle. It was only a moment when Eicca grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to fall down on my knees. I could no longer resist, his touch lit me from the inside. I wanted more. I do not know what my beloved read from my eyes, but the blood thud in my ears, drowned out the music which still was playing from the speakers. We were just us and our lust.

\- Touch yourself. - he whispered suddenly with lower voice. - I want to see you ... I’m sure that you think about me not only once, did you?

I froze after his question. I thought about him not once. It was obvious. I fantasized about him, touching myself heavily. Dreaming of touch of his lips or his hand. I wanted him with a fiery lust. I imagined that I wrapped my lips around his cock, digging my nails in his pale skin, leaving obvious marks on his back. I dreamed that he would firmly enter inside of me. Although I wanted to feel him too. 

I nodded, watching him attentively. He repeated his order, and I could not wait any longer. I embraced my manhood, feeling his strong gaze. I started to touch myself. Up and down. Slowly. Eicca looked at me attentively. He watched the movements of my hand. I was moaning loudly, kneeling in the front of him. He excited me. He fired me up. I wanted to touch him. Taste him. I saw how Eicca take off his clothes by one movement of his hand. I looked at his light skin. He had broad shoulders. Muscular belly. Shapely buttocks and narrow hips. He turned to me and walked quickly. My eyes stopped on his hard boner. I groaned at this sight, feeling like a thunder of blood swirling inside my ears again.

\- Take me inside your lips. Please, Perttu. - He hissed softly, almost pleasantly. I did not remember myself being so excited like at this moment. I coughed from my larynx a glimpse of delight. I licked my lips and I put him inside my mouth. He tasted so damn good. I licked him with my tongue. Slowly. I was afraid I was not good. I've never loved with a man before. I wrapped my hands around his hips and pulled him closer. So... he entered deeper inside my mouth. Finally, I heard his husky groaning. I watched him, when he spread his full lips. At this sight and spasm of pleasure of his body, my heart is biting faster immediately. He was the only one for me. His reactions. Our common harmony. I felt Eicca slipped his hand into my hair, bringing me closer. - So... Here you like, huh? - I thought with a smile, licking him harder. I heard his moaning again. The satisfaction of this moment was really amazing. I squeezed his shapely buttocks, seeing how my lover bit his lips, suppressing another sigh of pleasure. I saw a fiery blush, which pop up on his neck and cheeks. He must to be so close.

\- Oh, Perttu ... - he moaned. - W... Wait. - he added a moment later, and I pulled him out of my mouth, looking at him questioningly. I was already on the border. I trembled all over my body. I do not know what Eicca read from my eyes, but it doesn’t matter. I saw his dreamy gaze. His eyes were almost black with lust. I could not wait any longer. 

\- Take me to bed, Eino! - I said. - Please! - My beloved pulled me up hard, so that I fell straight into his shoulders. I hissed, feeling how my legs hurt. Damn knees! - I thought, feeling Eicca's lips on mine. - Yes, taste yourself. - I thought again, slipping brutally my tongue between his lips. I pulled him by his hand. We hurried up the stairs, headed straight for my bedroom. We were not able to tear ourselves apart.

Finally we found ourselves on the bed. I felt the nice weight of his body on mine, when he dug me into the mattress. We clung to each other firmly, feeling how beautiful we must fit together, like a two pieces of puzzles. Eicca, without unnecessary words, bit my neck again. What I felt at that moment... I could not compare it with anything. Mine excitement crossed the allowed boundaries. I shivered under his touch. He kissed me. He bite all of my skin, he hugged me tight and I shouted for more. I want him for so long. I love him so madly. I wanted that sex to express what he meant to me and what I felt for him. I saw how my beloved avoid my hips. I just grunted and he laughed quietly. I saw his glowing gaze. After a moment he bit into my thigh, and I froze with a sharp, low moan on my reddish lips.

\- Oh God! - I screamed. 

\- From today you will call me your god? We have not finished yet, Pera. - he replied brightly, taking me to his mouth. I shuddered at once. At first sight of his full lips, which embraced my masculinity, I got horny. He started to blow me and I surrendered to him. There was only him and the touch of his tongue and lips. Nothing else mattered. I sighed to the rhythm of his touch. A wave of pleasure flooded my body.

\- Stoop ... Wait ... - I groaned, seeing his wide smile, when he pulled me out of his mouth. I was so close. Near to the border. I was breathing fast, trying to calm down. We watched each other longer than was necessary. I saw his eyes dark with lust, which shone with the power I had not known before.

\- I love your taste, Perttu. - He said in a low voice. - You want it? - He asked, adding quieter. - I mean ... Do you want me?

I laughed aloud, seeing his uncertain expression. I pulled him firmly against him, hissing straight into his ear.

\- As you prolong it indefinitely, you have the guarantee that I will come faster than I am actually going to. 

Eicca closed my mouth with a kiss, sliding his hands over my body. He was kissing me brutally and I nailed my nails into his pale skin.

\- I want you. I could not wait anymore. - I hissed by clenched teeth. 

My beloved stepped away from me slightly and looked straight into my eyes. I saw lust in his gaze. - Bite me. - I added quieter. Eicca stared at me with a frowned eyebrows, laughing aloud.

\- You want more kinky stuff? - he asked with amusement, and I just shook my head.

\- I'm afraid that’s a dream and when I will wake up and you will not be with me. Bite me hard, I'll be know that's true. That all of this is true. - I said quickly, and Eicca did not wait for my next argument. I felt his teeth clenched in my forearm, near to my tattoo’s place. I groaned loudly, tilting my head back. I felt his hot, burning body on mine. On my stomach I sensed his hard boner. - It was not a dream. - I thought. - This is all true. What did Kirsi think? It was not important. I focus myself on him and all of his reactions. Nothing mattered at this moment. Just only him. We divided by only milliliters, and his hot breath stroked my neck. I saw his almost black from the lust eyes. I knew we could not wait any longer. I wanted him, and it was burn my skin. It was bust me from the inside. - The lube is in the cupboard behind you and...

Eicca closed my mouth with a kiss. He had hot, soft lips. After a moment he broke away from me and smiled. So different. So wonderful, then I lightly brushed his long blond hair from his face. My beloved shivered under my touch. After a moment he bent over me, finding my ear.

\- You do not even know, how much I want you, Pera. Are you sure you want me?

\- Yes, silly. Do not make me wait any longer. - I said quickly, hoarse, almost begging. I could not wait anymore. He tempted me, and I wanted to finally feel the goddamn heaven. - Longitudinal cabinet with Watchmen poster. - I added.

Eicca opened the cabinet and looked back at me, widening his eyes in surprise. I saw that smile. He nodded affirmatively and chewed his lower lip.

\- You must tell me what you like. With the details. - He said with amusement, and I laughed aloud.

\- With pleasure. - I said when my beloved threw a small bottle on the bed. I jumped up quickly and walked over to him, when he took out the condom pack from the box. I could not do otherwise. I wanted him. I loved him. I wanted to feel his whole length without any damn barriers. I touched his hot skin. I saw when he turn around and look at me quizzically. He frowned his bright eyebrows.

\- Without. - I whispered, standing on my toes to find his ear. I saw the astonishing, which birth in his beautiful eyes. - You do not even know, how much I want to feel you. - I added in a lower voice.

\- Do you trust me, Perttu? - he asked in a low voice.

\- If I did not trust you, would I suggest something like that? - I let it out with a elfin tone.  
   
Then everything went so fast. My beloved prepared me well. First he caressed me with his tongue. I thought I would flew away. I never felt this way. I dug my fingers in the bedspread, trying to hold back the waves of pleasure, which cross over my body. I moaned more intensely, at the rhythm of touching his tongue. None of my sex with a woman looked so intense and emotional. I trusted him and wanted so madly. After a moment I felt like blonde are biting my neck, but this time in a gently way. I laughed softly, but I could not wait anymore. My patience is slowly ended.

\- Jesus, Eicca. Please...

I saw his dark of lust eyes. He had reddened cheeks and lips. He smiled. I saw him lift up the bottle, and in my head I heard only the thunder of blood, which was buzzing in my ears. There was one stroke that I could not get rid of since our first kiss. I turned on my back on his command.

Eicca pushed my legs apart and after a moment I felt how gently he is sliding his finger inside of me. I chewed my lower lip, feeling a wave of pleasure flood by my body. I stared at the blaze eyes of my beloved, which at that moment spoke everything. I saw in them delight, love and lust, but also some kind of fear.

\- Wow ... Perttu ..- he whispered softly. - You are magic. - he added, slipping another finger. I could feel how my eyes are getting wet. I bit my lower lip, but after a moment a spasmodic groan torn on my lips. My beloved was watching me attentively. He was looking at me with love. Devotion. With growing lust. I saw every detail. Every single change of emotion on his beautiful face.

\- Pera... - he added in a lower voice. - At least... You’re mine. All mine. - Eicca whispered softly. My heart at his words accelerated almost immediately. Next I could not believe it was not a dream. Eicca leaned his head on my shoulder, moving his hand quicker.

My bedroom filled with our sighs and heavier breathing. I felt my beloved tremble under my touch. That was the one, damn moment for which I was waiting so much. We were burning to the our borders. We desired each other so much, that apart from sex, it could it express only a music. Words would not give every smallest detail. I felt that my soul sings. Waiting for catharsis. For the one and only accomplishment. And this fulfillment was none other than my best friend. My lover. One of the best cellists in the world. Eino Eicca Toppinen. And sex with him ... A specific harmony.

\- I want you ... I can not stand it ... - I said pleadingly, seeing the lustful look of my beloved, who slowly pulled out his fingers with a drawn movement. Now nothing else for me, but his burning touch. I wanted more. I wanted the ultimate fulfillment. I felt Eicca raise my hips and after a while he slipped into me slowly. It hurt. Damn, it hurt. I grimaced in pain, when I saw how my beloved stretching his beautiful lips and moaning softly.

\- Wooow, Perttu! - he croaked in a low voice, but after a while he stopped. He wanted to get out, seeing that I was in pain, but I was faster.

\- No. No, It will pass. - I said quickly with lower, hoarse voice. - I want you so bad. Do not be afraid, Eicca - I added softly, pulling him firmly into my body. I relaxed, breathing deeper. I felt a pleasant warmth, when my beloved filled me all. I felt his full length. Nothing mattered. Only the rush of blood in the veins. After a moment Eicca accelerated. I hugged him tightly, hammering my nails into his broad back. I moaned, leaning my head back. Spasm of pleasure flooded my slim body. I trembled under of his violent thrusts. I was just him. I was only his. He loves me. So damn loving, which I saw in his wonderful, extended eyes. I saw it after he moaned tightly into my hot shoulder. He led me crazy.

In the end I could not stand it. Pleasure filled my body. Only Eicca mattered for me. His moans. I wanted more. Harder. Much more brutal. I begged him, moaning with every moment. I clenched on him so tight.

Finally, we found our common rhythm. I was so close. Damn near to this heaven. A wave of pleasure flooded my body at the same moment Eicca slipped into me with all of his might. From a distance I heard his loud screaming of pleasure. A hot wave flooded inside my and on our chests. The scream of his name stopped in halfway. Eicca fell hard on me, breathing heavy.

He stared straight into my eyes, as if seeking answers to the questions that were circling in his head. I could not collect my thoughts. I embraced him tightly, savoring this closeness.

My beloved came out from me and fell heavily on the cushion.

\- Oh, Perttu. - he whispered suddenly, smoothing my hot cheek. - It was more intense than any of my fantasies. - I love you, Pera. - he added in a trembling voice, kissing my lips gently. I answered him after a while. Any scene from my life did look so damn good as this evening with him. I felt his hand, when he lifted my face gently.

\- I love you too, Eino. - I heard my own shaky voice from the distance. He stepped away slightly from me. I saw how he looks at me. With lust. With love. - What ... What will happen to us now? - I asked quietly, with a little fearing in my voice.

Eicca just wrapped his hands around my face and kissed me on the lips. I responded fervently, wiping away every moment of my hesitation.

Nothing mattered. Just the color of love.


End file.
